Cinderella
by InuYoukai27
Summary: After Kagome over hears Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome leaves for her world not suspecting to come back. Inuyasha regrets his choice and goes after Kagome. Will Inuyasha ever be forgivin? Will Kagome ever come back to the Feudal Era? Inu/Kag


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters Rumiko Takahashi-sama does, and i don't own the song Cinderella the band Sweetbox does.

I hope you enjoy this I have had this on my mind so I made it because it was bugging me so I made it.

* * *

><p>My Biggest Mistake<p>

Kagome was tired of it always being hurt by the one person she loved since the journey started, the one person who showed her stop being a coward. Inuyasha.

Kagome was in her room crying after hearing the conversation Inuyasha had with Kikyo, it wouldn't leave her alone it tormented her heart and soul. It just kept on replaying in her head.

* Flashback *

_Kagome just recently started making dinner for the tired group everybody was sore and tired from their resent battle with a demon that had three jewel shards, they were place in the jar where the others were kept. _

_Inuyasha saw three soul collectors calling him for Kikyo, Inuyasha glanced at the group, then Kagome announced that she was going for a walk, and left a bowl of ramen for him. Started down the dirt path with her bow and arrows on her back. _

_Inuyasha got up and went after the soul collectors unaware that Kagome saw him go after the soul collectors, Shippo saw me and shaked his head in shame that I was going after her. _

_When he was there he saw the undead priestess she didn't belong with the world of the living, no she was supposed to be in hell, but was resurrected by a witch named Ursue. _

"_Hello Inuyasha, I'm glad to see you again" Kikyo said with a hallow voice _(ack! KILL ME, THIS IS KILLING ME!)IS H _Inuyasha merely nodded. _

"_What do you need Kikyo, I need to get back before Kagome does." Inuyasha said softly. _

"_Come to hell, with me Inuyasha, you'll never be sad or lonely again," Kikyo sad standing up and extending her hand for him to grasp. _

_Inuyasha backed away from Kikyo and said" Kikyo I can't right now, I have to kill Naraku to avenge your death, avenge Sango's village, get the jewel, and to break Miroku's curse." Inuyasha said gently. _

_Kikyo glared fiercely "so what it's not your responsibility and don't worry about avenging me its okay just come to hell with me." Kikyo said frustrated. _

"_Kikyo I'll come with you when I'm done just wait, please Kikyo," Inuyasha said almost begging," unaware that Kagome was listening and watching. _

_A tear slipped down her cheek, she quickly and very quietly left the scene. _

_Inuyasha whirled around smelling the scent of salt and water, then he saw a flash of a green skirt and a white shirt and gasped one thought went threw his mind was 'Kagome," _

_Inuyasha quickly said good bye and left to catch up to Kagome but saw she was with the group, getting ready to leave on Kirara with her bag on. _

"_Where are you going, Kagome?" Inuyasha said in his usual way. _

"_Home, I need to study for my Ela Test," Kagome said in a fake cheerful tone, Inuyasha winced at the fake tone. _

_He merely nodded his head Kirara flew away towards the bones eaters well. _

* End of Flash back *

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and hit him in the head with the staff hard, and glared icily at him he was also tired of it. Inuyasha breaking Kagome's heart, her leaving.

"You're a complete Idiot, Inuyasha, such a complete idiotic, stupid, idiot!" Miroku yelled at him, Inuyasha was shocked Miroku never yelled at no one.

"Inuyasha, how could you leave Kagome for that clay pot, I mean Kagome practically loves you!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was frozen Kagome loved him, Kagome loved HIM!

Inuyasha ran after Kagome, finally he made it to the well and jumped in being surrounded in a blue, warm, light, Inuyasha ran into the Higurashi's house almost bumping into Mrs. Higurashi.

"Where's Kagome, I need to talk to her, please tell me." Inuyasha was begging a little bit when he asked he needed to tell her how he felt about her.

"She's at her school Prom, Inuyasha." , Inuyasha started to leave till she caught his kimono sleeve "wait, you can't go to the prom wearing that here, wear this it's my husbands' tuxedo you can have it." Mrs. Higurashi presented a tuxedo to him.

Lucky for him it was the night of the new moon he quickly left and got dressed and ran to Kagome's school determined to tell her how he feels.

When he got there he saw kagome and was awe struck she looked absolutely beautiful her hair was in a high ponytail it was in one big curl, she wore a blue dress, the dress had one strap it was a royal blue and sparkles on it, but the bottom was a sky blue.

Kagome started to walk up the stairs to the stage with her three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Kagome began to sing Cinderella by Sweetbox.

_Cinderella are you really that happy  
>Cinderella are you really that lucky<br>I wanna know is your life like you dreamed_

Here I am  
>Trying to find my way<br>I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince  
>I think they lied<br>I was promised much more than this  
>Where's my happy-ever-after?<p>

Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<br>I wanna know where is my happy end  
>Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom<br>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
>I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?<p>

Something's wrong  
>'cause all my glass shoes break<br>And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress  
>To help with this<br>I'm not gonna waste more time  
>I won't wait to find prince charming<p>

Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<br>I wanna know where is my happy end  
>Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom<br>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
>I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?<p>

Cinderella are you really that happy?  
>Cinderella are you really that lucky?<br>I wanna know is your life like you dreamed ?  
>Cinderella are you really that happy?<br>Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
>I wanna know is your life like you dreamed?<p>

Here I am  
>Trying to find my way<br>I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince  
>I think they lied<br>I was promised much more than this  
>Where's my happy-ever-after?<p>

Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<br>I wanna know where is my happy end  
>Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom<br>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
>I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?<p>

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<br>I wanna know where is my happy end  
>Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom<br>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
>I wanna know where is my fairy-tale? <em>

Inuyasha was completely shocked he never knew Kagome could sing that well, he was completely awe struck to him she was his 'Cinderella' he wondered was he her Price Charming?

When Kagome got of the stage Inuyasha immediately went to her, Kagome looked shocked that he was here.

"Kagome I need to talk to you, it's very important." Inuyasha said seriously, Kagome's eyes held fear, but nodded any way; Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song they began to dance; Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha could dance to a slow song none the less. Kagome blushed and took a deep breath.

"W…what do you need to talk about, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"I need to tell you that, I really like you, no I love you, I'm in love with you, Kagome please come back home with me." Inuyasha said and begged to Kagome.

"But you said your going to Hel* with Kikyo, Inuyasha, and you said you never break a promise." Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

"You said in that in your era promises were meant to be broken and Kagome I never promised her. And I have one more question?" Inuyasha said seriously and lovingly.

"What is it?" Kagome said softly with a small smile her eyes had sparkles in them, that stole is breath away. Inuyasha stopped dancing and lead her out side of the school.

"Okay I didn't want to embarrass you in front of the school." Inuyasha said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Listen, I know I maybe an arrogant, insensitive, stupid jerk, but I really love you I can't live without you, I can't breath without you. Kagome you're my whole world so, Will you marry me?" Inuyasha said getting on one knee and pulled out his mothers ring. It had a silver band that had engraved in it '_I love you now and forever_' it had a diamond in the center of the ring.

Kagome was shocked he just asked her to marry him, Kagome smiled "Yes of course, Inuyasha, I'll marry you," Kagome said happily with a smile she had love shining in her eyes.

Inuyasha had a wide smile he got if his knee and picked Kagome up and twirled her around with a big smile on his face. Then he pulled Kagome down and gave her a tender and passionate kiss, and smiled.

"It was my biggest mistake ever, and I'll never let you go, again Kagome, I love you" Inuyasha said as he caressed her cheek with a small smile.

Kagome smiled and said lovingly "Love you too." Kagome said, with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys loved it please review<p>

-Demoninuyashalover-


End file.
